


【全球门将保护协会】番外 婚礼进行曲

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Relationships: Petr Čech/Bernd Leno





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 婚礼进行曲

一群人参加阿德勒与lili的婚礼，结果婚礼结束后切赫回应了莱诺的爱意

2016年的夏休期，本来想接着加练的莱诺在友人的邀请下，开车去弗莱堡参加当地的一个慈善音乐节，门票与周边的收入会捐献给当地的慈善基金，莱诺买了一堆纹身贴还有荧光棒，跟着节奏一起挥舞。  
音乐节嘛，大家一起合唱是最壮观的，虽然水平不一，但要的就是那个气势。  
有乡村音乐，也有EDM，当然也少不了调动气氛的重金属摇滚，莱诺其实很喜欢飙车时听这种歌，后来签了职业合同就彻底死心了，但听到熟悉的节奏，他情绪瞬间被点燃。  
乐队成员们在舞台就位，鼓手耍了个花活，敲在鼓面上，点燃了全场的气氛。  
莱诺注意到鼓手的个子很高，发际线也很高，看起来苍白无力面庞却在音乐前迸发出别样的生机。  
完了，心动了。  
他抓住友人的手臂大声吼：“我喜欢那个鼓手！”友人正在high，被打断了情绪很气愤，友人吼回去：“上啊！”  
上就上，谁怕谁。  
不过等莱诺从人海中穿过到后台时，那个鼓手已经和他的队友离开，而莱诺仅仅能打听到鼓手叫petr，而在音乐节，这很有可能是一个用来约炮的假名。还没开始就结束，莱诺为自己的小心思心疼一秒钟。  
群聊里的老大哥们又在相爱相杀，郁闷的小心情跟谁说呢？  
就上次特尔施特根和西莱森在一起，范德萨和卡恩吵成那个样子，还有之前哈特和小舒梅切尔公开，三个前辈绝对不可以的。卡里乌斯？这孩子傻，无意中说出来的话就能挑事。卡西利亚斯？不不不还是不要去招惹那个亚平宁醋王了。阿德勒沉迷于学术中，不是正常人了。魏登费勒？还是不要去恐吓这个纯情的直男了。  
在床上滚来滚去的莱诺，最终选择了看起来比较靠谱的乌尔赖希。  
乌尔赖希确实很靠谱，他耐心的听莱诺诉说暗恋的心事，还给他提出了学习架子鼓以拉进距离的可行建议。  
夏休期很快就要结束了，莱诺不得不停止架子鼓的学习，返回训练场。在伦敦闲的蛋疼的莱曼飞回勒沃库森，客串一把教练带带这帮小崽子。  
“延斯，你说爱情是什么样的？”休息时间，莱诺躺在草地上看莱曼颠球，不怕作死的又来了一句：“那你和奥利弗怎么走到一起的？听说还有车库play？”  
莱曼冲着莱诺的屁股轻轻的开了一脚球：“你这孩子怎么这么八卦呢？”  
“说嘛说嘛。”莱诺抱住莱曼的大腿，开始卖萌。  
“可以说，放开我的腿。”莱曼坐在他的身边，慢慢讲道：“其实也没有什么啊，因为一开始我们都是科普克的替补，后来教练退出之后，他发挥比我稳定，就成了1号。我又不甘心一直替补，就和他吵闹，吵着吵着，嗯，就滚到一张床上去了，他上位。”  
“我们诡异的关系持续了很久，见面就打炮，也不接吻，多说一句就要打起来。直到06年和阿根廷的点球大战前，我很紧张，压根没想到他会跟我握手鼓励我，那时候我才明白了是我小心眼误会了他。”  
“后来他退出了国家队，再后来在拜仁退役，他想邀请我出场，我却跟他说，我想作为你的家属出现在拜仁的包厢。”  
莱诺摇了摇头：“还是你们会玩。”  
“你有喜欢的人了？年轻嘛，去追逐一下也挺好的，记得别耽误训练。来，继续！”  
这个夏天对于门将而言，是动荡的，西莱森离开阿贾克斯去了巴萨，给自己的小男友当替补，德甲银手套卡里乌斯转会去了利物浦。莱诺继续刷手机，一张熟悉的脸出现在网页上——切尔西功勋门将切赫今夏转会阿森纳。  
艹艹艹所以说我之前在音乐节看上的那个鼓手就是切赫？  
他立刻把这个消息告诉了好朋友乌尔赖希，那边的乌尔赖希也很蒙圈，我就是想安安静静的招猫逗狗溜娃能不能放过我这个直男？  
虽然他这么想，但还是给了朋友行得通的建议。  
作为朋友，乌尔赖希已经做到位了，然而莱诺没有完全这么做，他飞去伦敦，围观阿森纳的公开训练课。  
啊petr好高好帅~莱诺花痴状看切赫热身跑，待到开始训练，他收起了玩笑，认真的看切赫训练。  
想要和差十岁的他在一起，自己一定要很强大，莱诺暗自想，可是他往左下方的动作有问题，看来之前的灭门惨案真的对他有影响。  
切赫觉得总是有一束火热的目光盯着自己，他回头看，似乎是一个年轻的小孩子，等下把球衣换给他得了。  
阿森纳球迷给了切赫极大的热情，签名签了有一会才走到莱诺面前，他脱下自己的训练服：“谢谢你的支持。”莱诺已经幸福到飞起，整个人都是呆滞的，傻傻的接过球衣，已经不知道说什么好了。  
莱诺需要尽快返回勒沃库森，在机场候机时，他跟乌尔赖希咆哮：我拿到了切赫的原味球衣！  
那边很快回复：你丫不用训练！我还要！  
明显兴奋过头的莱诺主动要求加练，莱曼拒绝了他：“不行，贝恩德，队医提供的报告说明你的训练量够了，不能再加量了。去放松吧。”他拿着手机离开，还自言自语：“特尔施特根没事去看阿森纳训练干嘛。”  
这是莱诺头一次感谢自己的竞争对手，原因是替自己背锅。  
不出意外，夜幕降临后，特尔施特根就打电话过来骂街：“你去伦敦追星为什么让老子背锅？！”  
“你TM的去问问有多少人误以为我和西莱森才是一对？”莱诺喷回去结束通话。  
他把球衣洗干净，挂在自己的大衣柜里。  
日子一点点的向前走，莱诺还是时不时的飞伦敦，特尔施特根习惯性的为他背锅，在巴萨挨了骂以后接着骂莱诺出气。  
终于，有一天公开训练结束后，切赫主动过来跟莱诺说话：“嗨，marc。”莱诺先是一脸懵逼，然后意识到了问题所在：“我是贝恩德-莱诺，和marc一样，都是门将，只不过我在勒沃库森效力，我们长得很像吗？”  
切赫也觉得有点尴尬：“抱歉，认错了人，我请你吃饭作为补偿，怎么样？”  
四舍五入就是一场约会？体脂是什么？不知道。  
在浪漫的泰晤士河畔一家意大利餐馆，切赫为莱诺点了几样招牌菜：“抱歉，英国菜太难吃，所以我选了几样意大利菜，如果你不喜欢的话，再点别的。”  
莱诺轻轻的摇头：“不用了，晚上我也不想吃太多。”  
“你总是来伦敦，是很欣赏我的风格吗？”选择共同的事业作为话题的切入点，总是比较安全的，切赫微笑着问道。  
“怎么说呢，我也没有特定要去模仿的目标，因为我才刚开始自己的职业生涯，有很多不足，看到别人的长处就想学。”莱诺认真的回答，希望能给切赫留下一点好印象。  
“年轻真好。”切赫继续微笑，恰好服务生端来了菜品，挽救了有点凉的气氛。  
上到甜品时，莱诺已经在纠结要不要跟切赫告白，可这时候说的话会不会让他感觉自己很轻浮。正在他天人交战之际，切赫注意到面前的这个小门将似乎有什么话想说：“怎么了？菜不合你口味？”  
“啊？没没没，太甜了，我不爱吃。”莱诺看着心爱的熔岩蛋糕，随口扯谎，说完就后悔了，这个店的蛋糕太好吃了为什么要撒谎。  
年长他十岁的切赫一眼就看穿了莱诺在撒谎，说到底少年的心事与他这个陌生人何干？  
“你住哪？我开车送你回去。”切赫起身走人，莱诺追上去：“我连夜飞回去，明天下午有训练，你送我到机场就好。”  
“年轻真好。”切赫羡慕年轻人的活力四射，莱诺说：“你只是比我大十岁而已啊。”  
切赫没有接话，发动车子，在伦敦的车流中平稳的前行。  
机场外的停车场，莱诺思来想去，还是不说了，切赫随口说：“你有什么想法？方便跟我说吗？”  
“切赫，我喜欢你。”莱诺沉了沉呼吸，还是决定告白，他认真的看着切赫。  
听到少年的话语，切赫楞了，然后露出惯有的微笑：“有开我偶，也有切我偶，谢谢你的崇拜。”  
“不！我不是崇拜你！我喜欢你，想和你在一起！”莱诺急于解释自己的心意，声音不由自主的大起来，切赫比了个安静的手势：“冷静冷静。莱诺，谢谢你对我的感情。我们之间差了10岁，是好几代人的差距。”  
“年龄不是问题！”  
“你现在对我表现出来的好感，是激素刺激的产物，只是你的一时冲动，并不是你真的喜欢我。我是死过一回的人了，一个人挺好的，我不想牵扯别人。”切赫慢慢说道，莱诺眼睛里慢慢聚集起了湿意。  
“我会证明给你看，我绝不是玩闹！”莱诺甩下这句话就下车走人了，切赫微笑着看他进候机大厅，掉头回家。  
于是乎刚刚睡着的乌尔赖希又被叫起来听莱诺吐槽，他开免提，有一搭没一搭的回应莱诺，到后来他也睡着了，气的莱诺对着乌尔赖希的照片比中指。  
被拒绝之后的心情自然是低落的，反应在训练中就是走神，莱曼看到之后，叫停了训练，让莱诺走到他面前：“之前还嚷嚷着加练，现在状态这么差。”  
“延斯，我错了。”莱诺蔫了。  
“年轻人嘛，难免会控制不住情绪，要想穿上国家队的1号球衣，你得学会泰山崩于前而面不改色。”  
“我知道了。”  
“结束以后留下加练，作为惩罚。”  
“是。”  
通过手套赞助商，莱诺拿到了切赫的联系方式，叽叽歪歪的把一天中鸡毛蒜皮的事都分享给切赫。  
而切赫呢，除了微笑，还是微笑，偶尔回复几个字鼓励莱诺继续训练。  
能活着就知足了，爱情这种奢侈品，还是下辈子再说吧。  
趁着德甲有冬歇期而英超没有，莱诺飞去伦敦，他以圣诞节订不到酒店为理由，光明正大的住进切赫家。  
切赫无奈的看着少年飞扬跋扈的坐在沙发上：“ok，我去给你收拾客房。”  
“我想睡主卧。”莱诺小声嘟囔道，传进切赫耳中，不过是少年心性的表现，他笑道：“客厅厨房你随意。”  
洗完澡的莱诺穿上切赫的球衣，两条腿在空中无意识的乱晃，他突然间想起来坊间盛传的乌克兰核弹头半夜睡不着去钻马队被窝，于是心生一计。  
“petr，你睡了吗？”他真空上阵，抱着枕头，故作睡眼朦胧状的去敲主卧的门。  
切赫刚服药躺下，爬起来去给小家伙开门：“怎么了？”  
“我想家，睡不着，以前在球队是rene哄我睡觉，现在是延斯。”如果有尾巴的话，莱诺这时候都能甩出重影。  
切赫只得让他进去，把空调温度调高一点，把厚被子给他，自己拿出薄被子来盖。  
安静下来没多久，莱诺在床上各种翻滚，试图用年轻的肉体去诱惑年长的他，切赫丝毫不受影响，躺尸状睡着了，莱诺得不到回应，也睡着了。  
良好的作息规律让莱诺醒了，切赫早已不在身边，他下床，结果切赫已经在准备早饭了：“你吃水煮蛋还是煎蛋？”  
莱诺又想起来乌克兰小夜莺攻略马队和阿根廷王子的经典动作，轻轻的从切赫背后上树，而切赫反手稳稳的抱住他：“吃什么？”  
他在切赫的耳边蹭了蹭：“水煮蛋。”  
少年的活力由他坚挺的下体和耳边的温度传来，切赫笑出了声：“先下来，去洗漱。”  
“好。”莱诺跳下去，屁颠屁颠的去卫生间解决个人问题。  
简单粗暴的早饭被端上桌，鲜榨橙汁，水煮蛋，烤面包，培根，切赫耸肩：“抱歉，我不太会做饭，只会这个。”  
“我不在乎！”莱诺笑了出来，开开心心的吃饭。  
眼前的少年散发出来的活力让切赫无聊的人生中增添了几分色彩，他笑的幅度更大了：“一会有什么安排？”  
“睡觉或者是打游戏？”莱诺如实回答。  
“我这里有FIFA16，你随意，我去练架子鼓了。”切赫留下这话，转身进了琴房，莱诺抽了纸巾擦擦手：“带我一个。”  
“你会打鼓？”  
“刚开始学……会弹电吉他……”  
“来吧。”  
莱诺坐在椅子上，两根鼓锤握在手里发抖，切赫笑出了声：“你手真小。”  
听到这话，莱诺满脑子都是特尔施特根嘲笑他的表情，他脸红的说：“手小又不耽误弹吉他啊。”  
“得了，那边靠着一把吉他，你去试一试，乐队的伙伴们有时候来练习就用那把。”切赫解放了窘境中的莱诺，莱诺赶紧去拿起深蓝色的电吉他，故作放松的拨动琴弦。  
“我……我只会弹wonderwall……这吉他是刚学的……”莱诺直接说了实话，切赫很平静的说：“嗯，没事。”  
其实切赫有一把好嗓子，唱起情歌来很会撩人，在莱诺弹不下去时，他接着唱，莱诺抱着吉他，满眼爱意的注视他心爱的人。  
“是不是很无聊啊？”唱完这首歌，切赫自嘲道。  
“没有，绝对没有。”莱诺把头摇成拨浪鼓状，切赫起身摸摸他的头发：“你也看到了，我是个很没趣的人，你说喜欢我，这么有活力的你，怎么可能忍受的住下半辈子全是这么过啊。”  
郁闷的小心思无人诉说，莱诺只好去跑圈。  
冬歇期结束后，莱诺返回德国，在莱曼的摧残下坚强的活着，实在受不了他就在群聊里跟卡恩告状，狮王打电话来喷莱曼，不过嘛，喷着喷着就变成了谈恋爱。莱诺坐在球门里，看自己的卷毛教练红着脸说话。  
搞不懂你们老年人。  
春天逐渐的降临大地，对于德国足球来说不是那么的幸运，拉姆决定赛季结束后退役，诺伊尔重伤不得不去手术治疗，再加上小猪退出，风雨飘摇啊。  
是不是自己就有机会，咸鱼翻身？  
他絮絮叨叨的把心思写下来发给切赫，过了好久，收到一条回复：加油，你可以的，莱诺？  
日哦你就不能多说几句吗！  
自由转会至美因茨又受伤的阿德勒在群里宣布要结婚，邀请大家参加婚礼。不知道他脑子被谁踢了，一定要莱诺当伴郎，莱诺还在蒙圈时，魏登费勒点燃了全群的八卦之心，为了转移话题，特尔施特根又出来背锅了。  
很幸运的是，联合会杯的比赛科普克让莱诺担任主力，穿着1号球衣。  
在集训前，莱诺给切赫寄去了到决赛的所有比赛门票，小心翼翼的说：“有时间的话，来看我比赛吧？”  
“加油，贝恩德。”切赫平静的说  
“你爱来不来。”被刺痛的小莱诺不带好气的挂了电话，揣着一肚子怨气去了德国南部的集训基地。  
被挂掉电话的切赫也不生气，他关掉手机屏幕，躺在床上，小憩以挨过头疼，脑海中回想起那个少年生气的样子，不由自主的笑出声。  
不太能控制好情绪的莱诺在第一场比赛出现了失误，第二场就被勒夫换下，结果呢，好朋友乌尔赖希拿自己的黑历史出来开导自己，而前辈阿德勒也在鼓励自己，莱诺觉得没有那么难受。  
如果petr能来安慰下自己，那么替补席也没想象中难熬。  
直到德国二队夺冠，他还没收到切赫的消息，垂头丧气的飞勒沃库森参加小鹰的婚礼。  
趁着夏休期，月半禾几的阿德勒在家乡勒沃库森举办婚礼。因为药物治疗，阿德勒难免有些长胖，为了婚礼，他硬是瘦了下来。  
看到没精打采的莱诺，阿德勒安慰道：“感情怎么可能会顺利啊，我和lili在结婚前也各种吵架，我的婚礼，别丧了。”  
“全球门将保护协会”群聊里的老大哥和同行们倒是很给力，拖家带口的就来北威州参加阿德勒的婚礼。  
亚平宁醋王布冯和卡西利亚斯一手抱一个小男孩，martin和luca乖巧的跟别人打招呼。身为总监的范德萨全家出动，儿子小乔和女儿琳恩越发的漂亮，老舒梅切尔在乔哈特和小树莓的陪伴下故作趾高气昂的出现在范德萨面前，范德萨揽住一双儿女，满脸写着“我也有”。正在斗气中，两个老家伙突然间笑了，然后交换了友好的拥抱。  
“呦，那俩来了。”老舒梅切尔指着不远处的卡恩和莱曼，两个人不停的拌嘴，范德萨吐槽：“他俩要吵到什么时候才算完？”  
“情趣play。”老舒梅切尔总结道。  
特尔施特根和西莱森一起出席，乌尔赖希抱着小女儿来到现场。一看到乌尔赖希出现，布冯像看到了救世主：“哥儿们，帮我看会孩子？”  
“啊？”  
“我想和iker走红毯。”  
“啊！”乌尔赖希不得不一手抱女儿，另一只手牵住两个小男孩的小手，一脸哀怨的看着一代门神在祭坛前亲的难舍难分。  
现场的工作人员安排大家入座，一身帅气西装的莱诺陪着新郎阿德勒走过红毯，而莱诺手里捧着阿德勒为lili设计的一对婚戒。  
随着婚礼进行曲的响起，全体宾客起立，鼓掌欢迎新娘lili在父亲的牵引下走向阿德勒。  
对着圣经许下最诚恳的诺言，阿德勒与lili在上帝面前结为夫妻。  
新婚夫妇接吻时，卡恩却悄悄的抹眼泪，老舒梅切尔用胳膊肘戳他：“咋了？”  
“可惜rene的事业啊。”  
“人各有志，奥利弗，你别再纠结了。”  
“是啊，人各有志。”  
交换戒指后，新婚夫妇准备离场，阿德勒却接过话筒：“lili，我知道你喜欢摇滚，所以，我今天给你准备了惊喜。”  
他打了一个响指，当背景的幕布落下，一支摇滚乐队早已准备就绪，阿德勒接过电吉他：“一首sugar送给我的灵魂伴侣。”  
全场宾客惊呼出声，因为这只乐队的鼓手是切赫，贝斯手是赫韦德斯，键盘手是拄着拐的诺伊尔。  
先不管阿德勒唱的怎么样，新娘lili惊讶到泪奔，三个门神和一个铁卫的组合足够亮眼，全场跟着一起嗨。  
当鼓手出现的一瞬间，莱诺就愣住了，他真的没想到会在这里遇见他。切赫也没想到阿德勒会邀请莱诺当伴郎，他机械的重复着预演好的动作。  
一曲sugar结束，赫韦德斯搀扶着诺伊尔起身，阿德勒去拥吻自己的新娘。  
不知谁提了一句：“这里一群门将，这新娘的捧花该怎么扔啊。”  
“当然是拍两下然后大脚开出去。”老舒梅切尔一本正经的胡说八道。  
阿德勒却把花直接送给了伴郎莱诺：“希望你可以追到大你十岁的那个他。”莱诺下意识的看向切赫，切赫还是那样的微笑。  
一时间脑子瓦特了的莱诺拿着花走向切赫，他看向他，却又紧张的低头：“petr，我……”  
“嗯？”切赫的微笑似乎幅度更大了一点。  
“我还是很喜欢你，怎么办？”  
“那，换我接着喜欢你吧。”切赫张开双臂，将眼前的少年拥入怀中。  
莱诺表白的一瞬间，台下的亲友们分工明确的摁住了暴走的卡恩，莱曼捂住他的嘴，狮王瞪大的双眼表明了他的愤怒。  
阿德勒不明所以：“我的婚礼啊……”  
Lili笑着说：“爱让我们在上帝面前相遇，对于真爱的他们，当然是祝福了。”  
之后的婚宴，垂头丧气的老狮王喝着闷酒，他就搞不明白，自家的小白菜为啥会被那个老男人勾引走了。  
莱曼这才反应过来之前特尔施特根背锅的事实：“怎么不说是咱家小白菜自己长腿去勾引那个老男人。”  
不敢相信切赫的所作所为，莱诺心里很慌张，老男人安慰他：“你活力四射的样子，让我觉得自己又活过来了，更何况，你是那么的优秀。”  
相比较特尔施特根和西莱森那种特别会玩的，老夫少夫，再加上切赫的伤病，他们的第一次身体交流就显得温情许多，老男人认真的为少年做着扩张。  
相拥的那一瞬间，让人感觉爱情真好。  
第二天，切赫要比莱诺先醒来，阳光下莱诺的金发是那么的耀眼，迷蒙中感到有人深情的注视，莱诺睁开眼：“petr，我爱你。”  
切赫低头亲吻他的少年：“我也爱你。”

——完——


End file.
